Lágrimas negras
by Miu-senshi
Summary: -Yo ya no sé que es sentir-La noche se cernía sobre la gris ciudad, sumiéndola en sombras-Hace años que me lo prohibieron-Y mientras, él, se deslizaba entre las sombras, como si fuese parte de ellas, fundiéndose con ellas, perdiéndose-Es por eso que-AU


**Lágrimas negras**

_Notas:_ AU (un mundo extraño, sin pulir, digan que les parece o si es mejor que no intente hacer más AU), spoilers del BBS.

_Resumen:_ -Yo ya no sé que es sentir-La noche se cernía sobre la gris ciudad, sumiéndola en sombras-Hace años que me lo prohibieron-Y mientras él se desliza entre las sombras, como si fuese parte de ellas, fundiéndose con ellas, perdiéndose-Es por eso que...-AU

* * *

><p>El tenue sonido de sus pasos era lo único que le acompañaba en su paseo nocturno. El frío susurraba entre las callejuelas de la ciudad y se colaba entre sus ropas, helándolo, le calaba los huesos proporcionándole tenues estremecimientos; pero sin lugar a dudas donde más frío tenía era en su corazón, y desde hacía tanto tiempo que, la ilusión de que algún día se marcharse, era uno de sus mayores anhelos.<p>

Se acurrucó más en su largo abrigo negro, dejando que la capucha del mismo color tapase un poco más su rostro, lo cual agradecía profundamente. Hacía apenas un par de minutos había caído una ligera llovizna, no lo suficientemente grande como para llamarla lluvia pero si lo suficiente como para empaparle de pies a cabeza (arruinando de paso su pelo engominado, el cual ahora caía libre (y mojado) por sus hombros y su rostro, formando un gracioso flequillo color rojo).

Resopló un poco y el fastidio se divisó en sus orbes esmeraldas, bajo sendos ojos había una especie de tatuajes, que podían ser interpretados como lágrimas. Paseó la mirada por la calle y mentalmente contó el tiempo que le quedaba para llegar a su destino, y mientras divagaba sobre ello recordó como había acabado así: empapado, helado, frustrado, dolido y furioso.

Todo se remontaba a hacía unas horas… Mentira se remontaba a años. De hecho ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando acabó en todo eso? ¿Quince, dieciséis, tal vez? ¿Y ahora cuantos años tenía veinte tres o tal ve veinticuatro? Eso quería decir que llevaba cerca de, no sé ¿Siete u ocho o tal vez nueve años en dicha situación?

Sonrió con amargura, siete o nueve u ocho años siendo el asesino de _La Organización_, vaya menudo honor, era el mejor asesino de una mafia (si es que así se podía catalogar a _La Organización XIII_, aunque después de tanto tiempo había dejado de intentar etiquetarla). En cierta forma podía parecer una mafia: traficaban con alcohol, drogas, armas, casinos y apuestas ilegales, préstamos, contrabando, entregar y recibir favores, hackers, robos, secuestros, estafas, asesinatos… Si, sin duda alguna sus papeletas eran realmente altas.

Pero tenía cosas que la diferenciaban, como por ejemplo (según los más viejos de _La Organización_) la recogida de niños abandonados y su educación (como a él y…). Le habían «recogido», «salvado» de las calles, y le habían dado una «buena educación» (si por educación te refieres a ser el mejor asesino de una mafia, entones si era buena) e incluso le habían rebautizado con otro nombre: _Axel_, había perdido su nombre para adquirir uno que llevaba la letra _-X-_, es decir, era una incógnita, un recuerdo de lo que día fue su verdadero ser, era una sombra, un espejismo, algo irreal, un delirio. Además, como si lo anterior ya no fuese suficiente, le habían despojado de sus sentimientos, porque él ya no era humano, no existía por sí mismo, era solo por y para _La Organización_, no existía, no era y por tanto para poder ser de nuevo debía seguir con _La Organización_, callado y siguiendo sus ordenes. Porque él ya no tenía corazón.

Desvió la vista al cielo, donde las estrellas titilaban con suavidad.

¿Por qué estaba en _La Organización XIII_? Fácil, porque el que fue su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, el hombro donde se apoyaban cuando ambos vagaban por las calles de su calida ciudad natal estaba en dicha mafia, de hecho estaba tan hundido en ella que no veía forma de sacarlo. Por eso el comenzó a hundirse en las sombras, para salvar lo poco que quedaba del que, un día, fue su amigo.

Por esa razón era el asesino, por eso se encontraba caminando por las frías calles de esa ciudad. Porque había decido proteger, aunque fuese a costa de su felicidad, la única persona que guardó un lugar en su corazón.

Miró la puerta del burdel y de ella vio salir a un hombre moreno de pasos torpe (borracho). El elegante traje se hallaba desaliñado, y la bobalicona sonrisa del hombre no ayudaba en nada a su reputación. Giovanni Ferrante, el trabajo que Saix le había pedido ajusticiar.

El hombre comenzó a caminar tambaleante, mientras decía que la «buena»de su ex-mujer (véase la ironía) se las había apañado para no dejarle ver a sus hijos ese fin de semana, con la estúpida excusa de unas vacaciones justamente cuando él tenía a los niños. Axel le siguió en silencio, lamentando brevemente que aquel hombre no pudiera ver más a sus hijos.

Se abofeteó mentalmente. El no tenía _corazón,_ de hecho había olvidado como era tenerlo. Era el número VIII de _La Organización XIII_, el asesino mayor preparado de esta, la Ráfaga de llamas Danzantes, portador de los Chakrams y sus llamas eternas. Además…

_«Yo, ya no sé que es sentir…»_

El hombre se tambaleó de nuevo y canturreo una cancioncilla tras la maldición escapada de sus labios. Axel lo miró, un tanto turbado por sus pensamientos de sentimientos, y la extraña sensación (pena) que notaba en su pecho cuando el hombre mencionaba a la nada que no tenía derecho a quitarle a sus dulces hijos y al amor de su vida.

_«Hace años que me lo prohibieron…»_

El hombre hipo con fuerza, reprimiendo un sollozo. Y mientras, él, se deslizaba entre las sombras, como si fuese parte de ellas, fundiéndose con ellas, perdiéndose en la espesura que formaban. Oyó al hombre maldecir su mala suerte y agachó la vista, queriendo dispersas sus ideas.

Tras un largo segundo decidió que ya era hora de actuar. Se encontraban en una calle solitaria, solo con ellos dos en ella. Era tan buen lugar como otro para matar a alguien, de hecho (seguramente) a la mañana siguiente lo encontrasen muerto y podría tener un funeral.

_«Por eso yo no puedo llorar ya…»_

-¿Eres Giovanni Ferrante?- Preguntó en un susurro lo bastante alto como para que el hombre lo oyese, y a la vez lo bastante bajo como para que se fundiese con el murmullo del viento.

El aludido se giró y miró turbado al joven frente a sí. Los ojos verdes de Axel se clavaron en los claros iris de Giovanni. Este aún algo aturdido asintió, tal vez inconsciente de que estaba ante un asesino, o demasiado confiado al creer que por ser el jefe de una afamada mafia italiana no le pasaría nada. Sea por lo que fuere el hombre acababa de firmar su sentencia.

-Soy Giovanni Ferrante…- Pronunció las palabras con voz ronca y lenta.

_«Hace tiempo que le entregué mis lágrimas al fuego…»_

-Entonces…-Comenzó a pronunciar.- He de matarle.

El espanto se dibujó en los ojos del hombre, que tartamudeando comenzó a pedir clemencia cuando, de la mano del hombre de negro, broto una extraña arma. Estaba borracho, si, pero no era idiota y, por lo tanto, sabía que estaba ante un miembro de _La Organización XIII_.

_«Quería deshacerme de mis lamentos…»_

Un grito aterrado. Unos pasos imperturbables. Un sollozo. Una calmada respiración. Una súplica. Una mirada indiferente. El viento susurrante. Mil plegarias. Alzar el arma. Un ruego desesperado. Sentir bajo sus guantos como gira su arma. El miedo paralizándolo. Las sombras ondeándose. El arma descendiendo con gracia. Un último y desesperado rezo. El acero más cerca de su víctima. La solicitud de la vida. Su arma desgarrando la piel ajena. La vida escapándose. La sangre salpicando el suelo. La mirada sin vida. La insensibilidad en su rostro. El último aliento de su vida. El sonido hueco de un cuerpo al precipitarse al suelo. El curioso sonido de cadenas rompiéndose que hacía su arma al ser guardada. Y de nuevo el silencio.

_«Porque sino ahora mismo mis lágrimas inundarían el lugar…»_

Sus ojos turbados se clavaron en los ojos aguados, y sin vida, del que un día fue Giovanni Ferrante.

Ya había terminado el trabajo que Saix le había pedido que cumpliese.

_«Porque sino lo hubiese hecho no sería capaz de sumirme en las sombras para poder salvar a Isa…»_

La lluvia comenzó a caer. El sonido suave, rápido y persistente de la lluvia consiguió calamar la ansiedad que le provocaba la soledad, pues era entonces cuando sus pensamientos más sinceros y turbios salían a flote.

Sus ojos se desviaron a los cristalinos charcos (que se habían formado con anterioridad, pero que ahora parecían agrandar). Su rostro se reflejo y al segundo siguiente una gota cayó en el charco, alterando las aguas y haciendo imposible la tarea de reflejar su rostro. Y en medio de ese desorden distinguió sus tatuajes, sus dos lágrimas.

_«Pero aún así estoy triste, sumido en la desesperación y la desdicha…»_

Hecho a andar, alejándose de la escena del crimen. Deshizo el camino con parsimonia, pensado que seguramente llegaría al hotel que ocupaba _La Organización_ más o menos sobre el alba.

_«Siendo sincero lloró siempre, tal vez de dolor, tal vez por los recuerdos, tal vez por rabia…»_

También llegó a la conclusión de no tenía prisa, estaba ya empapado y ciertamente no quería verle la cara a nadie todavía. Así pues se sumió es sus pensamientos.

_«Por eso estos tatuajes son importantes, porque son las lágrimas que quiero, pero no puedo derramar…»_

No miró ni una sola vez atrás, al cuerpo inerte de Giovanni. Se mantuvo firme, sumido en sus nublosos pensamientos que le oprimían el pecho. Siguió caminando, en busca del alba, de regreso a su infierno personal, a su búsqueda del ser y la felicidad, a su rutinario intento de salvar al recuerdo de su amigo, a su fingir eterno y a envolverse en las llamas eternas que calmaba a su corazón y le colmaban de protección.

_«Porque soy una sombra a la que prohibieron tener corazón…»_

**-Fin.-**


End file.
